


affection

by tooomuchcoffee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Skam Drabble, Sweet, Touching, even fixes his clothes, i love this, isak is baby, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooomuchcoffee/pseuds/tooomuchcoffee
Summary: Isak notices something enticing Even starts doing, and Isak can't help getting flustered every time.





	1. it's affection, always

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that time i watched that clip in episode 8 (when Even grabs Isak’s jacket, kisses him, and then smooths the jacket down) about 5000 times in a row, then I wrote this and now i've realized maybe this is my kink???
> 
> title from the song "affection" by cigarettes after sex

“She’s hot though,”

“She isn’t going to hook up with you, she’s gay,”

“What if she’s bi or… like pan?”

“Magnus, she’s gay. I think she has a girlfriend,” Jonas sighs, Mahdi and him laughing at Magnus’ dumb attempts. Isak watched them argue over the lunch table, laughing occasionally.

“What about when Even went after Isak?” Magnus points and Isak makes a face. “He didn’t know Isak was gay, he just went for it.”

“Yeah but, you _know_ she’s not going to be interested in you,” Isak points out. “Also, even if she is bisexual, you aren’t Even,” The boys laugh loudly.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I can be just as cool as Even!” Magnus argues, only making the boys laugh harder. Suddenly Magnus was perking up and Isak just knew he was ushering over his boyfriend. He felt Even before he saw him, as he brushed an arm around Isak’s shoulder. He sat down in the saved seat for him, kissing his cheek lovingly.

“Even, I need advice,” Magnus whined and everyone groaned.

“Don’t – “ Isak tried to warn but his boyfriend was much too nice.

“What is it?” Even asked but the boys all groaned again.

“No, don’t ask him –“

“How are you so cool and hot?” Magnus blurts out and they can’t help but laugh. Even raises his eyebrows, an amused smile on his face. He turned to everyone in the group and then turned back to Magnus.

“Uhm,” He chuckled. “… I don’t really know…?” The boys laugh and move on to a new topic. Jonas talking about this party he went to where a girl was basically falling on top of Christoffer Schistad.

“Speaking of _Christoffer_, you guys had a thing right?” Magnus asked, turning to Isak. Isak practically gave him a death glare. He felt Even sit up in his seat, turning to look at him. Even’s arm tensed on his shoulder, pulling him slightly closer.

“No, guys, I’ve told you, we never had a thing,” Isak told them, a cough coming out of his throat. Everyone gaped at him.

“Fuck, seriously?” Magnus exclaimed. “What’d you guys do?” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, we were just hanging out, planning that big fight with Yakuza,” Isak shrugged them off.

“What fight?” Mahdi asked and Isak went into explaining how Chris wanted to fight them and how he and Chris did all the planning.

“He’s an alright guy though. He’s a really nice guy and we thought ‘fuck it’, let’s try and take the Yakuza on –“

“Were you keen on him though?” Magnus asked, making Mahdi and Jonas tense.

“Magnus…” He groaned, gesturing to Even.

“What?”

“No, I wasn’t and also, my boyfriend’s sitting right here,” Isak mumbled, making Even laugh.

“I don’t even know who this Chris guy is,” Even shrugged, but he still pulled Isak slightly closer. Isak was starting to slide off of his own chair. He looked at Even quizzically but Even was listening to Magnus.

“Bro, he’s so hot,” Magnus practically shouts, and Even’s eyebrows shot up. Magnus turned back to Isak, “Was he the one knocked that other guy down with the bottle?”

“No, that was William,” Isak answered. He felt Even’s hand rub at his shoulders and his eyes watched him.

“What happened to the guy after?”

“I mean, he deserved it. He’s the biggest douchebag in all of Oslo,” Isak said but suddenly Even was taking off the hat on his head and combing his long fingers through his hair. Isak looked over to see Even focused on fixing his hair before placing the hat back on his head and adjusting it. Isak didn’t know why it made him so flustered, but he felt himself blushing nonetheless. Even’s eyes drift down to look at Isak.

“What, baby?” Even smiled, but there was a hint of something mischievous about it. Isak gaped at him, he couldn’t even wrap his head around what just happened. They kissed and hugged and held hands in front of the boys but somehow whatever _that_ just was felt really intimate.

“Get a room,” Mahdi groaned, throwing a roll at them. Even just laughed and caught it, biting into it. Isak watched him, wondering what prompted that show of affection. The conversations around him continued, so he snapped out of it. Maybe he’ll ask Even another day.


	2. you're gonna see it someday

The house he was in was crowded to the point of overflowing into the front yard. Isak wanted a moment of quiet but he knew he wouldn’t be able to find it. He sat on the porch steps, drinking beer out of a plastic cup as he watched a couple drunkenly argue about who was right about whatever the fuck. Isak was just tired, and he didn’t know many people here except Even and his friends. He knew he couldn’t keep making Even go to all his Nissen parties where Even didn’t know many people, but Even was much more charming than Isak could ever be. Plus, at the Nissen parties, no one raised their eyebrows at Even when he introduced him as his boyfriend; something about that bothered Isak a lot. Did they not think Isak would be good enough for Even? How would they know though? Ugh, Isak was overthinking all this. People were just always surprised because Even’s so hot, why would he be dating Isak? Okay, maybe it’s not that either but still, it bothers him. However, he knew that he couldn’t just keep forcing Even to do what he wants him to do every weekend, sometimes they’d have to go to Even’s parties.

Isak downed the rest of his beer and stood up, taking his coat off and holding it since it was so damn hot in the house with everyone crammed together and he was already wearing a jacket and tee-shirt underneath. He wandered around for a while until he found Even and the Bakka boys playing beer pong. Isak locked eyes with Even and raised his eyebrows slightly. Even sent him a beaming smile and just shook his head to tell him he’s not playing. Isak made his way through the crowd and over to Even’s side. Even pulled him close and kissed him firmly.

“Hey baby, I missed you, where’d you go?” Even smiled, happily tipsy. Isak smiled as Even wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand rubbing affectionately up and down his back. Isak felt warm in his embrace.

“Just went outside for some air,” He hummed. Even brushed their noses together. Isak thought he must have found champagne, he was always overwhelmingly lovey when he drank champagne.

“Glad you’re back dude, he would _not_ stop talking about you,” Elias groaned before perfectly tossing the ping pong ball into a cup of beer. The Balloon Squad cheered while the other team of college kids groaned. “Wanna join?” He asked, gesturing to the beer pong game in front of them.

“Yeah, sure,” Isak starts but then Even’s hands were gliding up his stomach and grabbing the front of his jacket. Even pulled him closer, making Isak look at him and raise his eyebrows a little.

“You look so beautiful tonight,” Even whispers against his lips, pulling him by his jacket to kiss him deeply and then he backed away, smoothing down Isak’s shirt and running his hand firmly down the front of his body. Alarm bells were going off in Isak’s head, Even did it again. The thing – this clothing thing that somehow gets Isak all hot and bothered. Well, _flustered_. Isak gaped at Even for a moment, and he realized maybe Even didn’t realize what he was doing, and that just made it more intriguing.

“Uhh, guys?” Mikael’s voice snapped Isak out of the Even trance he had entered and he turned to the boys all staring at him. He felt a blush heat up his cheeks quickly so he walked away from his boyfriend and joined in the game, helping completely crush the other team.

On the tram ride home, it was a bit full, all the seats were taken so Even and Isak stood in the middle with one hand on a pole in front of them. Even had his other arm wrapped around Isak’s middle, holding him close. They were both tipsy but Even was a bit more affected because of his meds so he was giggly and couldn’t stop pulling Isak close to him. Isak had his other hand resting on Even’s shoulder to keep him steady. They stood in silence, Even brushing their noses together and smiling at his own thoughts. Isak couldn’t get out of his own thoughts to ask what Even was thinking of. He just kept thinking about the two incidents, both events a week apart. They weren’t even _events_, it was just this new kind of intimacy that Isak didn’t realize he could be so fond of. When he thought about it, he always felt warm and cared for when Even helped him put his coat on in the winter. Isak wanted to laugh at the thought that he was getting flustered because Even was fixing his clothes or his hat, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that Even was doing it so casually in front of all their friends. Isak used to get super flustered when Even called him baby in front of everyone, it must be the same thing.

Even pulled him closer by his shirt when they swayed a little away from each other because of the bus’ movement. “I love you,” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips. He smiled a bit sappy smile.

“You should get drunk on champagne more,” Isak hummed, giving Even a tiny kiss. Even let go of the pole to wrap both arms around Isak and hold him closely.

“Hm, why’s that?” Even murmured, kissing Isak’s hair and then resting his cheek there.

“You’re nicer to me,” Isak told him. Even scoffed.

“I treat you like a _prince_ constantly, what are you talking about?” Even teased, his smile making his eyes into tiny slits. Isak hums against Even’s chest, hand moving to rest on his chest where his heart is to feel it beat.

“Yeah… maybe I should be nicer to you,” Isak doesn’t mean to blurt that out but his tongue is feeling loose. He frowns after he’s said it. Even pulls away only slightly to be able to look Isak in the eye. He sees how serious he is.

“Isak…” Even thinks for a moment. This is probably a lot for their intoxicated brains to handle.

“We’ll talk in the morning, if you really want to,” Isak tells him, patting his chest affectionately. Even pouts and nods.


	3. my attention for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me feel touch-starved lol

Isak and Even wake up with their legs entangled in the sheets together. Isak watches Even’s face as he wakes up slowly, yawning before blindly pulling Isak into his chest. Isak sighs out, feeling relief just being touched by his lover. He reached over and ran a hand through Even’s fluffy hair. Even hummed, snuggling closer to Isak’s side.

“Morning,” Isak smiles, kissing Even’s nose. Even hummed but then he frowned.

“We have to talk,” Even told him. Isak sighed.

“Even, no we don’t, I was drunk,” Isak tried but Even just shook his head and finally opened his eyes.

“So you _don’t_ think you need to be nicer to me?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows in doubt. Isak sighs and looks down at their toes sticking out from the blanket.

“Okay…” Isak huffs, defeated. “Sometimes I just feel bad. That’s not your fault,” He shrugs, still avoiding eye contact. He heard Even sigh.

“You don’t need to feel bad though, you’re so nice to me,” Even tells him, “Most people wouldn’t put up with the things you put up with, Isak,” He put a hand on Isak’s shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Isak just scoffed.

“I love you, Even, I’m not ‘putting up’ with shit,” Isak says, crossing his arms, “It’s not like it’s hard to love you,”

“How do you manage to sound so grumpy even when you say romantic shit?” Even smiles and Isak finally looks at him. “You’re way too nice to me,” Even leans forward and presses a kiss to Isak’s lips lovingly. Isak hums.

“I’m the master of being nice?” Isak asks, smirking. Even laughs brightly, his smile alone lighting up the room. Isak nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s.

Later, they met up with all their friends at Eva’s house. Isak sat in Even’s lap, with the other boys sitting next to them, Magnus sitting on the floor in front of them. The girls all sat on the other couch, all the girls except Sana.

“Okay, when I invited the boys, I really only meant Isak and Even since they actually know Sana,” Eva told them, as she stood in front of everyone with a notepad.

“We’re a package deal,” Magnus smirked.

“No, you overheard Even and I talking and invited yourselves,” Isak reminded them. Eva shook her head at them.

“Anyway, we need to start planning Sana’s birthday party,” Eva announces.

“I’m still pretty sure Sana wouldn’t like a surprise birthday party,” Even reminds them all and Eva glares at him.

“Even, you’re turning into Isak,” Vilde says, frowning at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isak exclaimed, spreading his arms. Vilde gave him a fierce look, like he should know what she means. He just grumbles and sinks further into Even’s arms as Even just chuckles. The girls start brainstorming ideas, with the boys talking among themselves. Jonas was in the middle of telling one of his infamous stories, about a friend of a friend trying to hook up with his cousin at a pre-game. Isak wasn’t listening, he was actually trying to help with the party planning, but he could feel Even laughing against his back.

“What about a piñata?” Chris suggested.

“Really, Chris?” Vilde groaned, making Isak laugh at the two of them as they got into a heated debate on whether or not Sana would like a _piñata_.

“Seriously though, guys, she would just want something casual,” Isak speaks up, and Noora nods. The boys quiet down as well.

“Isak has a point, I used to go to her birthday parties when she was a kid and they were chill,” Even says. Isak looks up at him from where he had slumped down to rest his head on his shoulder. He nodded at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, she’ll just wanna be with her friends,” Isak agrees. The girls all look at him, a little surprised.

“Since when does Isak know Sana better than us?” Eva wonders aloud, making the boys chuckle. “Okay, so let’s go with Isak’s idea,”

“Good job, baby,” Even mumbled into his ear and that alone would make Isak melt, but then he did the thing. He took Isak’s hand into his and noticed his sweater sleeve was too long. Even just hummed and folded up the sleeves a little. He picked up his other arm and did the same and then held Isak’s hands. Isak felt a little breathless.

“Isak?” Noora brought him back.

“Huh?” Isak asked, looking away from Even’s big hands enveloping his. Noora and the girls exchanged a look, giggling a little. “What?” Isak snapped, defensive.

“What do you think Sana’s favorite color is?” Eva asks him, “Besides black,” She adds. Isak shrugs.

“Pink,” He says, making an educated guess. The girls keep talking about streamers and bullshit but Isak is distracted. Even continues to talk to the boys as he fidgets with Isak’s sweater sleeve. It does something to Isak’s heart, making it speed up. This affection from Even was just something new to make Isak nervous around him, but it calmed him at the same time. It felt like Even never stopped thinking about him, always needing to give him attention. It felt good, and Isak wanted to see if Even wanted the same attention.


	4. even if it's not what you need

They were getting ready for Even’s older sister’s wedding and Even made him come help him buy a new suit. Isak tried his best to complain out of it.

“You have good tastes, or whatever Eskild says, why would you need _me_?” Isak had groaned. Even had just smiled lovingly at him.

“Because baby, you can tell me if I look hot in it,” Even winked, a classic Even wink. Isak rolled his eyes.

“You aren’t arrogant enough to decide if you look good in a suit?” Isak asked, smirking. Even just kissed him, because he knew that was him agreeing to go.

Isak just sat outside the fancy dressing room in the fancy men’s dress wear store, feeling wildly out of place. Even didn’t tell him he shouldn’t wear ripped jeans and a snapback to a place like this, where even the employees were impeccably dressed. Isak crossed his arms, slumped down in the too comfortable chair, waiting for Even.

His mind did drift to the thought that this would be a perfect excuse to touch Even and his clothes to see if it affected Even the same way.

Even dramatically exited the dressing room, sliding out in a slick three-piece suit. Isak was impressed, and a little annoyed because Even definitely didn’t need him here.

“What do you think?” Even asked with a smirk on his face, looking at himself in the huge fancy mirror.

“You look great,” Isak told him, looking him up and down. He decided what he’d do once he took note of his pants. “Pants are a little loose, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I forgot the belt,” Even reached into the dressing room and grabbed it. Isak practically jumped to his feet and slipped the belt out of his hands.

“I’ll do it, you always miss a loop,” Isak murmured, pulling Even by his belt loops to turn him around. He felt Even freeze, but not in an uncomfortable way. Isak went along putting the belt through the loops, letting his fingers linger more than they needed to. Isak clasped the belt and then smoothed down the fabric, really just using the moment to touch Even’s hips. He could understand why Even did this to him so often.

“Uh, thanks,” Even coughed. Isak looked up and Even looked flustered, so he just smiled and backed away, sitting down in his chair.

“Looks good, baby,” Isak tells him, drinking in Even’s long legs. Even shuffled a little before turning to the mirror.

“I’ll try the other ones, but I like this one,” Even mumbles, and Isak mentally high fives himself for the beautiful blush on Even’s cheeks.

A few minutes later, Even came out wearing a simpler suit, but it was just as flattering.

“Tie or no tie?” Even asked, untying the tie he had on to show him what it looked like without it. Isak hummed, pretending to think. He left his seat and took the tie from Even, looking at Even for a second and then wrapping the tie around his neck. He made sure his fingers grazed Even’s neck and he watched Even shiver. Isak didn’t realize why he didn’t start doing this consciously months ago.

He tied the tie slowly, stepped back and looked at him, and then took the tie off again.

“Isak,” Even blurted out. Isak looked him in the eyes, he looked beautifully flustered.

“Hm? Oh – I think just get the first one,” Isak told him, acting like he wasn’t just doing _something_. Even watched him turn and sit down again.

“You’re such a little shit,” Even smiled, raising his eyebrows. Isak returned the gesture.

“I am?” Isak pointed a finger to his chest. Even nodded, running the tie through his fingers. “You started it,” He smirked.

“Oh, did I?” Even teased and Isak tilted his chin up, nodding.

“Uh huh, you think I didn’t notice?” Isak mused.

“I know you noticed,” Even murmured lowly, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to Isak’s cheek. Isak turned his head but Even leaned back just slightly, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

“Go buy your suit so we can go home,” Isak whispered, pulling Even down by his jacket to press a firm kiss to his lips.

“As you wish,” Even murmured, standing up straight and letting Isak’s hand linger down his abdomen. Isak was sure he’d never get tired of this affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :) leave a comment if you liked this, thanks!


End file.
